The invention relates to a wear-resistant layer on a component which is exposed to a high level of wear, and a process for the production of such a layer.
Many processes are used for coating parts or workpieces, such as for example thermal spraying, CVD, PVD and galvanic processes.
Processes are also known, in which the material for the coating is applied by brushing in the form of a paste or in which it is applied as a strip. It will be appreciated that in that case they can only be fused in position in a vacuum or under a reducing protective gas.
All those processes involve very high levels of cost, because of a high level of apparatus expenditure, and for that reason such coating operations can only be carried out in the workplaces which ale equipped for that purpose.
Therefore, for producing simple and inexpensive mass-produced components, it is necessary to find a process for applying corrosion-resistant and wear-resistant layers, which process makes it possible to keep the costs of a protective coating as low as possible.